bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, though according to the rules they can be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a trap, a Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing attributes, they give a small boost to G-power, usually between 50 and 110 Gs. There are currently fifteen different known Bakugan Battle Gear, they are; JetKor, AirKor, Lansor, Battle Sabre, Battle Turbine, Rock Hammer, Vilantor, Battle Crusher, Twin Destructor, Zukanator, Chompixx, Boomixx, Swayther, Terrorcrest, and Barias Gear. Although they have the same main attribute colors of the normal Bakugan, their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver, and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Bakugan has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. Game Battle Gear come with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles, but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold gate card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have 4 traps and/or 4 battle gear. Anime In the Anime, the characters press some buttons on their Gauntlet, the Battle Gear then assembles itself. All the Battle Gear in the Anime have 100 Gs. The first Battle Gear that appeared is Spectra's Twin Destructor in New Vestroia episode 41. The second Battle Gear that appears is Avatar Baron's Battle Crasher two episodes later. After Spectra joined the Battle Brawlers, he created JetKor for Dan and Drago through use of Drago's DNA and the Phantom Data. He also used Rock Hammer and Swayther on Coredem and Hawktor respectively. It is in this episode that we learn that Battle Gear are not supposed to be considered foriegn to a Bakugan's body. In episode 51 Helios used a Bakugan Battle Gear called Zukanator. Some Battle Gears real forms are completley diffrent from the ball forms like JetKor. Gallery Anime File:Picture_8.png|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut and Battle Crasher File:0321101618-00.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor and Swayther File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer Picture 12.png|Helios MK2 and Zukanator Game File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor File:Newguntrap.jpg|Rock Hammer File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Lumagrowl File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~ 3.jpg|Chompixx attached to Akwimos File:!BoIe2GgB2k~$(KGrHqMH-DEEuUwY0E21BLmT+gDcSQ~~ 3.jpg|Battle Sabre attached to Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIdkFwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEuYT1Jf8bBLmT860CRw~~ 3.jpg|Boomixx attached to Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIctGwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CkEtsMgrfHYBLmT7NQ0gg~~ 3.jpg|Zukanator attached to Helix Dragonoid GUN PACK GREEN 2.jpg|Battle Turbine Boomix.png|Boomix Jetkor.png|JetKor Screen shot 2010-04-27 at 9.54.34 PM.png|Battle Crusher (closed) Symbols File:Goldyp.png|Gold Battle Gear Symbol File:Silvera.png|Silver Battle Gear Symbol File:Coppery.png|Copper Battle Gear Symbol Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders